


El caso de las muñecas

by Morgana932



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Psycho Pass - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana932/pseuds/Morgana932
Summary: Un crimen cruel y bajo muy extrañas circunstancias ha ocurrido en un pueblo no muy lejano a la gran ciudad. Kougami Shinya, un prestigioso detective deberá resolver el caso que ningún otro policía logró cerrar, mientras Tsunemori Akane estará en la complicada posición de ser la principal testigo y la principal sospechosa.Este en un fanfic de categoría AU, es decir "universo alterno" de Psycho Pass, con Kougami y Akane como protagonistas. En este trabajo no me enfocaré en el romance, el cual no quedará descartado, pero si será más sutil. El espacio y tiempo de la historia será más cercana a nuestro presente que a los de la historia original, aunque no sucede en un lugar específico. Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi nueva historia y que la disfruten. Como siempre, estaré atenta a sus comentarios y los invito a buscarme en twitter bajo el mismo nombre que uso aquí. Dicho todo esto, comencemos...
Kudos: 1





	1. Tétrica melodía

Se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala de estar, la televisión había quedado encendida, su gata angora de color blanco estaba acurrucada junto a ella. Eran las doce y quince cuando Akane despertó, perezosamente se estiró, apagó y cerró su laptop en la mesa de centro de la habitación. Se levantó y arrastró los pies en dirección al baño mientras bostezaba, siendo acompañada por la pequeña felina, cuando sonó su teléfono.  
Tomó el aparato y contestó, la animada voz de Kaori, una de sus amigas le reclamó sin antes saludar, debido a que la castaña no había contestado sus llamadas anteriores hechas a su celular. Akane observó el smartphone en su sofá para darse cuenta que se le había acabado la batería. Su amiga le contesto resignada, sabiendo la actitud despreocupada que la chica siempre tenía. Kaori cambió el tema para pedirle un favor, ella y su esposo tenían muchos pendientes y quería saber si la castaña podía cuidar al día siguiente a sus hijos: Yamato y Kiyoshi. Akane no tenía problema, habían quedado de acuerdo que Kaori dejaría a los niños en la mañana en la casa de su amiga, luego cortaron la llamada y Akane se apresuró a ir al baño a alistarse para ir a la cama.  
Después de salir, apagó las luces y caminó en la penumbra hacia su habitación junto a su gata. Se guio con la luz de luna que se colaba por las cortinas de las ventanas, tomó la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, repentinamente la gata a sus pies se erizó, mirando atentamente hacia la puerta trasera de la casa

-¿Candy? ¿qué sucede?

Una dulce melodía, de aquellas grabadas en las cajas musicales comenzó a sonar desde afuera, lejano a la casa. Un largo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Akane, mas no se acobardó. Sigilosamente caminó hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba la puerta de atrás, tomó una sartén y se colocó frente a la entrada. La melodía seguía presente ahí, lejos de su casa, escuchándose con claridad. Se asomó por la ventana que daba a su jardín trasero y no vio nada. Abrió la puerta un tanto temerosa sin embargo nada sucedió. Akane logró distinguir la dirección desde donde provenía la música. Un poco más allá de su jardín, se encontraba la espesa entrada al oscuro bosque, donde nadie habitaba y no muchos se atrevían a entrar, incluso de día. La que hasta ese momento era una incesante música, se detuvo abruptamente para no volver a sonar y un silencio tétrico se hizo presente. La joven entró a la casa y cerró con seguro, pasó un minuto o dos para cuando Candy dejó su estado de amenaza. La castaña decidió dejarlo e irse a la cama acompañada del pequeño animal.  
No importaba como se acostaba, Akane no pudo conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel suceso tan extraño, ni siquiera las lámparas que tenía en su habitación la lograban arrullar. Jamás había pasado algo así, pero su abuela… bueno, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo. La mañana llegó sin piedad y el insomnio ganó, el resto de la noche se había quedado estática mirando el techo. Pronto llegaría Kaori con sus hijos, era mejor darse por vencida y levantarse de una vez. 

Un crimen realmente atroz y extraño había sucedido en un pueblo ubicado a una hora de la ciudad. La policía del pequeño lugar intentó resolver el crimen, hizo todo lo posible, más no hubo resultados positivos. No era un caso que se podía dejar de lado, parecía ser demasiado serio para dejarlo abierto y olvidado en alguna bodega de las fuerzas policiacas, pero sin ningún rastro o pista que seguir, lo cierto es que no mucho se podía hacer, excepto por el as bajo la manga del departamento de crímenes. La jefa Kasei puso a cargo del caso al mejor detective que tenían: Kougami Shinya. Lo cierto era, que la jefa había obligado al hombre a tomar el caso, el cual de muy malas ganas y negándose hasta el final terminó “aceptando”.  
El inspector Kougami era famoso entre los policías por ser tan bueno en su trabajo, siempre que un caso caía en sus manos, este se resolvía. En esta ocasión, no es que el nuevo caso era algo que no quisiera tomar por algún motivo relacionado con dicho crimen, aunque no tenía idea de que trataba, solo que hubo mucho movimiento y nada del caso salió en algún medio; la verdad era más simple y amarga de lo que se creería. No había pasado ni cuatro meses desde la muerte de Sasayama, su amigo y compañero en una simple e insignificante redada.  
Pero ya era algo de lo que no podía escapar, por él, prefería no dedicarse más a resolver casos, solo a trabajo de oficina mientras su brillante mente se sumergía en la podrida depresión. Más sus grises planes fueron interrumpidos por la jefa Kasei, que ya estaba segura de que lo había dejado en su luto suficiente tiempo, que ya era hora de arrancarlo de su escritorio y lanzarlo lejos, en un pueblo pequeño, agradable y especialmente donde hallaría un buen reto que resolver, donde quizás lograría dar descanso a las familias de las víctimas, y así quizás su corazón comenzaría a sanar.

Aun así, la motivación tardaría en llegar al hombre y esto quedó claro a la hora de recibir el informe, del cual solo leyó en que pueblo fue, la dirección de donde ocurrió y el número de víctimas. Pensó que solo era un caso más donde dos menores habían perdido la vida ante algún maniaco, ignorando por supuesto, lo lejano que era a la realidad.  
Se subió a su auto para conducir en dirección al lugar de los hechos, maldiciendo la situación en la que lo habían puesto. Cuando iba más o menos a mitad de camino comenzó a calmarse un poco y empezó a divagar ligeramente sobre las pocas cosas fuera de lugar que notó en su momento. No salió nada de eso en las noticias o en redes sociales, las que por hábito de su trabajo revisaba todos los días, también hubo dos o tres traslados de policías jóvenes de aquel pueblo a otros lugares, lo cual era muy inusual, los traslados de policías pasan, pero no más de uno del mismo lugar, no a menos que esto se hubieran metido en problemas, por protección o por motivos psicológicos. Lo último que logró notar se relacionaba con su nuevo estilo de vida, donde Kougami ahora solo habituaba tres lugares, su departamento, el trabajo, y un bar cercano a la estación de policía al que iba después de terminado su turno, debido a esto, en una ocasión se topó con uno de estos hombres en dicho bar. El joven parecía perturbado, se frotaba los ojos claramente cansados, como si no hubiera dormido bien en días. Llevaba un bolso, probablemente era su maleta para ahora vivir y trabajar lejos de su anterior vida, y si bien hay varias cosas que pueden provocar eso en los novatos, la larga fila de vasos que vació el policía no eran cualquier cosa. En aquel momento no le tomó el peso que ahora lo hacía, cuando sucedió a Kougami no le interesaba su propio bien estar, así que el de otros no era la diferencia.  
Llegó hasta el pueblo del crimen, parecía tranquilo, bonito y bastante limpio, su comercio eran en su mayoría micro empresas familiares, densos arboles les obsequiaban sombra a las aceras, no había niños en las calles; por la hora y el día seguramente estaban en la escuela, la cual pudo divisar casi llegando a su destino. No se detuvo a mirar nada, condujo directo a donde el GPS le marcó la dirección del informe, donde se hallaron los cuerpos. Se bajó del auto, caminó hasta la estrada de la casa y llamó hacia esta. Se trataba de una antigua casa de un piso, se notaba que la habían pintado hace no mucho, unos meses atrás quizás, también logró distinguir que a pesar del agradable clima y del radiante sol, las ventanas estaban cerradas con solamente las cortinas abiertas. Notó como las plantas en el jardín estaban faltas de agua debido a lo "tristes" que estaban.  
Kougami escuchó unos ligeros pasos acercarse desde adentro de la casa, posiblemente de una mujer. La puerta se abrió solo un poco sin dejar ver a quién estaba detrás de esta, luego sacó su placa de policía y la levantó para que la persona de adentro la viera  
-buenos días, disculpe la visita sin previo aviso. Mi nombre es Kougami Shinya, soy del departamento de crímenes- la puerta se abrió un poco más, pero aún sin dejar ver el interior de la vivienda- desde ahora yo estoy a cargo del caso que sucedió aquí y quisiera poder hablar sobre ello...  
Antes d1e que el hombre diera más explicaciones, pensando que la persona de adentro1 no quería involucrarse más, la puerta se abrió casi por completo dejando ver a una mujer joven  
-por favor pase- dijo con una voz débil

Ya dentro de la casa, Kougami pudo ver mejor a la chica. Se trataba de una mujer joven, en sus veintes, delgada, baja, ojos y cabellos marrón. Parecía cansada, las testigos de esto eran las ojeras que se marcaban en su pálida piel, recordándole al joven policía del bar. No parecía ser de aquel pueblo, su ropa parecía más de una chica de ciudad, pero el calzado de la entrada era más cómodo y adecuado para la zona.  
La chica lo invitó a sentarse en un sofá de su sala de estar. La casa y los muebles eran refinados y femeninos sin caer en el exceso, pero tampoco parecían ir en sintonía con ella, probablemente no era su casa. La mujer se sentó en un sillón perpendicular al asiento de él, con su mirada baja perdida en la nada, esperando a que el hombre hablara, pero viendo que no lo hacia ella comenzó

-mi nombre es Tsunemori Akane- hizo un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza- dijo que usted está a cargo del caso ahora ¿tienen nuevas pistas?

-no, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. No puedo discutir los detalles del caso con civiles, pero sí puedo decirle que se está haciendo todo lo posible por resolverlo

Aunque Kougami no estaba realmente comprometido con el caso, siguió el protocolo tal cual debía ser. Por mucho que no quería involucrarse fingió que no era así, después de todo no era tan bastardo como para presentarse en la casa de la principal testigo para solo demostrarle antipatía de la cual la chica no era culpable. 

-entiendo, dígame en que puedo ayudar- el hombre asintió- usted… no es de aquí- el hombre la miró- conozco a todos los policías de aquí, ya sabe, por lo que pasó

-vengo del departamento de crímenes, fui enviado debido a que los medios de la policía de aquí al parecer no fueron suficientes para resolver este caso. Ahora quisiera que me cuente los detalles de lo que sucedió, incluso si ya se lo dijo a la policía anteriormente

-bien...


	2. De vuelta a la cacería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, porque fue muy vergonzoso actuar todo el dialogo de Akane para que me saliera bien, o al menos decente. Trataré de que de ahora en adelante los capítulos sean semanales.  
>  Créditos de la imagen https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/6449665 (advierto que van a encontarse con yaoi de Psycho Pass)  
> Nos vemoooooos!!

-bien... ese día yo estaba cuidando a los hijos de una amiga: Yamato y Kiyoshi de cuatro años  
-¿gemelos?- cuestionó el hombre  
-mellizos- Kougami le hizo una seña para que continuara- amaneció nublado, pero hacía calor así que los niños estaban jugando afuera, en el patio trasero mientras los estaba vigilando con algo distancia- Akane hacia señas con las manos de lo que explicaba. El hombre asentía mientras tomaba notas- más o menos una hora después llegaron dos niños de unas casas cercanas a esta y me pidieron entrar a jugar con los hijos de mi amiga. Los dejé pasar y todo estaba normal, todo parecía bien, pero ya no aguantaba el sueño así que les avisé a los niños que entraría a la casa por un momento para hacerme un café, como los dos que llegaron último eran mayores pensé que estarían bien- Akane tomó una pausa para restregar sus ojos con sus manos a causa del cansancio. El policía no podía evitar notar que estaba realmente afectada por este suceso- cuando estaba por entrar a la casa por la puerta de adelante, dos niñas llegaron a pedirme lo mismo que los otros niños y también las dejé pasar  
-¿es habitual que vengan niños a jugar aquí?  
-sí, mi abuela los dejaba venir aquí porque sus padres estaban trabajando y aquí ella los podía cuidar mejor. Todavía los niños vienen a pesar de que ahora yo vivo aquí y como trabajo desde casa los puedo vigilar, aunque no tan bien como mi abuela  
-entiendo, siga  
-entré a la casa, puse la tetera a calentar y mientras esperaba que hirviera me quedé en la cocina. Escuchaba como los niños jugaban en el jardín- hizo otra pausa para evitar quebrarse y el detective la esperó- preparé el café y salí de vuelta con los niños, pero…  
-¿pero?  
-pero las niñas no estaban, solo ellas dos faltaban. Me asusté y les pregunté a los niños, pero solo dijeron que Suzue-chan se fue por el costado de la casa buscando algo y que Sato-chan la siguió- la mujer comenzaba a verse más alterada- las busqué por todo el jardín, por toda la casa y nada… solo se me ocurrió buscar en un solo lugar más  
-¿el bosque?- Akane lo miró muy extrañada más no dijo nada  
-no, en el entretecho. En uno de los costados del entretecho hay un agujero. Unos días antes de eso, hubo un viento muy fuerte y se terminaron de romper unas tablas. Cuando pasó revisé y medí el agujero para comprar los materiales de repuesto y nunca saqué la escalera. Fui a ver ahí y pude ver los zapatos de Sato-chan, subí la escalera y le dije que saliera de ahí pero no me respondió- los ojos de Akane comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras apretaba sus manos juntas- pensé que se había desmayado y toqué sus piernas… estaban muy frías, demasiado frías… ella ya estaba…  
-pasó muy poco tiempo para que el cuerpo se enfriara tanto  
-lo mismo dijo la policía, pero nadie sabe por qué. Después de eso, recuerdo que llegaron los papás de los niños varones, que al final me ayudaron a sacar a la niña, y antes de que me lo diga, sé que estuvo mal. Pero temíamos que algún niño la viera al pasar por afuera de la casa, la calle va en subida y se puede ver perfectamente esa parte al pasar frente a la propiedad. Me arrepiento de no haber cubierto el agujero con alguna manta, pero ya lo hice, ya no puedo cambiarlo por mucho que quiera  
-entiendo- cambió la página de su libreta- ¿qué sucedió luego de sacar a la niña?  
-la sacamos con cuidado, la volteamos y ahí la vimos mejor- la mujer hizo una expresión de horror totalmente genuina. Kougami quiso preguntar, pero se supone que ya había leído todo el informe, y sintió vergüenza así que no lo hizo- aun no puedo olvidarlo  
-¿Cuándo encontraron a la segunda menor?- las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de Akane cayeron por sus mejillas  
-yo seguía sentada en la escalera, miré el agujero pensando ver a Suzue-chan… y la vi, frente a donde estaba Sato-chan, pero al otro lado de la casa- ahora era Kougami quien se sorprendió- llegó la policía y ellos la bajaron. El resto fue lo que seguramente sale en el informe, tomaron declaraciones, pruebas de ADN, huellas, estudiaron el lugar  
-esto es inusual y un poco cruel, pero ¿puede describir el aspecto de las niñas cuando fueron halladas? - Akane lo miró y asintió  
-ambas usaban los mismos bonitos vestidos que tenían cuando las dejé pasar. Sus zapatos seguían limpios y eran los mismos también, no les vi heridas, aunque no es como que las revisé, solo… ya sabe, “eso” era lo único diferente- otra vez la vergüenza apaleó a Kougami por no revisar bien el informe, así que solo asintió nuevamente- lo siento, aún sigo choqueada por todo. Aun las veo, cada vez que duermo revivo la escena de ese día, por eso lo siento, no creo ser de mucha ayuda  
-está bien, está ayudando más de lo que cree. Hay dos cosas que quiero saber- ella se mantuvo pendiente- ¿por qué estaba tan somnolienta ese día?  
-la noche anterior tuve una pesadilla y después ya no me pude quedar dormida- la castaña pareció dudar de esto luego de decirlo  
-lo segundo ¿sucedió algo extraño previamente a los hechos? ¿el día anterior quizás?- la joven hizo memoria por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza- ¿me dejaría ver dónde encontraron los cuerp… las niñas? – cambió esto al pensarlo mejor, pensó en lo crudo que sonaba el lenguaje técnico para la chica

-si- se puso de pie- sígame

Salieron por la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Caminaron por el jardín delantero hacia el costado más despejado. La castaña le indicó con el dedo hacia el entretecho, donde efectivamente había un agujero que parecía no hecho a mano, más bien accidental

-quédese atrás- indicó Kougami a la mujer, la cual asintió- ¿a cuál encontraron aquí?

-a Sato-chan, la niña mayor

El policía subió la escalera, se acomodó y luego sacó una linterna. Revisó el lugar y pudo ver con facilidad el otro agujero. Escuchó como la joven susurró "Candy, no" y vio como sacaba a la gata que curioseaba subiéndose a la escalera donde estaba él. Bajó y se paró frente a la mujer que ahora llevaba la gata en sus brazos

-ahora quiero revisar el otro lado, donde hallaron a la pequeña Suzue

-claro, pero traiga la escalera, dudo que sea un problema para usted

Kougami hizo lo que la mujer le pidió, asumió que le dijo lo último por su físico, después de todo ser policía significa mantenerse en forma. Caminó siguiéndole el paso hasta el lado contrario de la casa, lo que no fue fácil debido a lo estrecho que se volvió el paso gracias a las plantas del lugar. Akane lo dejó pasar y se quedó atrás igual que antes. El detective instaló la escalera, volvió a subir, y sacó otra vez su linterna para revisar

-aquí no había otra escalera ¿cierto?

-no, la policía pensaba que subió a través de ese árbol. Dijeron que quedaron marcas de esto, unos raspones lisos en el árbol creo

-las niñas eran pequeñas y usaban vestidos ¿pero no tuvieron problemas para subir una escalera y más aún, un árbol?

-los niños de aquí juegan en lugares toscos, subiéndose a arboles todo el tiempo, ni siquiera yo siendo una adulta ágil puedo hacer todas las cosas que ellos hacen. En lo personal eso no me parece extraño- Kougami no pudo evitar encontrarle la razón

-una cosa más ¿este agujero también sucedió por la misma razón?

-ese es el asunto y sé que no me va a creer, pero estoy segura de que es así. Kougami-san, yo riego el jardín completo cada dos días, y el día anterior a ese horrible día le aseguro que lo hice y eso no estaba así- la mujer sostenía la mirada y hablo muy segura

Cada vez se volvía más extraño este caso, se arrepentía de haberlo juzgado prematuramente y sin siquiera haber leído correctamente el informe. No podía negar que, aunque era un crimen siniestro, lo estaba conquistando. Cada vez se adentraba más y quería hacerlo, algo que hace mucho no sentía, además algo en Tsunemori Akane llamaba su atención aunque no tenía idea de qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo terminaría descubriendo

-gracias por su cooperación, ya debo retirarme. Dejaré la escalera en su lugar antes de irme- la mujer le dijo que no era necesario, aun así, él lo hizo, provocando que ella sonriera al fin después de varios días, cosa que él no tenía idea de lo importante que era. Luego el hombre entró a la casa para ir por su chaqueta, la cual había dejado en el sofá en el que se había sentado. Salió para despedirse de Akane, la cual se quedó esperándolo en la entrada de la propiedad- estaré en contacto con usted, pero si necesita algo o recuerda algo más, aquí tiene mi tarjeta con mi número y correo electrónico- la joven asintió y recibió la tarjeta con una mano mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo a su gata blanca. Kougami salió del lugar siendo observado por Akane

-¡Kougami-san!- el hombre se giró a verla- ¿resolverá este caso?

Muchas veces, diría que en casi todos los casos , las personas cercanas a las victimas preguntan lo mismo buscando consuelo. En este caso podía dar por firmado que no era así, estaba seguro que Tsunemori Akane no buscaba consuelo, más bien lo estaba cuestionando. Lo notó durante el interrogatorio, no solo era él viendo a través de ella, sino que ella también estaba viendo el interior de él. Sintió como la culpa por no ser serio desde el inicio lo aplastaba, lo carcomía por dentro así que solo le asintió como respuesta, para seguir su camino hacia su auto.

Lo usual sería ir a interrogar a los padres de las víctimas, pero Kougami pensó que sería mejor ir a ver al forense a cargo de las autopsias, para luego estudiar el informe a fondo. Volvería otro día para hablar con las familias de las niñas, así tendría una buena excusa para volver a ver a Tsunemori y seguir observándola, había cosas que aún no tenía claras sobre esa mujer.


	3. En lo que hierve el agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la hora, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy <3

Apenas llegó a la oficina se encaminó hacia su equipo, los cuales se llevaron una gran sorpresa de verlo tan activo, habían escuchado que la jefa Kasei había obligado a Kougami a hacerse cargo de un caso peculiar, pero no pudieron presenciar cuando esto pasó por lo que fue increíble verlo fuera de aquel estado de depresión y auto sabotaje. Parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, sus ojos ya no estaban perdidos, aquella aura oscura que parecía llevar desde hace tiempo, ya no lo rodeaba. Estaban seguros que el plan de la jefa comenzaba a dar frutos, quizás más rápido de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado, haciéndolos llegar a la conclusión de que aquel caso seguramente era todo un reto, de otro modo Kougami no estaría tan entusiasmado.  
El hombre tomó dos copias del informe oficial del “caso de las muñecas”; como lo habían apodado los policías que anteriormente llevaban la investigación y se los entregó a Ginoza y Kunizuka. Kougami les dio la orden de que comenzaran a estudiarlo cuidadosamente mientras él iba a hablar con el forense que realizó la autopsia de las víctimas.  
Antes de irse, Kunizuka lo cuestionó sobre la testigo a la que había visitado, tanto ella como Ginoza querían saber su punto de vista sobre la mujer. No era tanto por el perfil de la testigo, sino por las dudas que aún tenían sobre el estado de su jefe para resolver este caso. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para este, al cual le pareció algo molesto. Primero Tsunemori Akane lo cuestionó sobre su competencia y seriedad, ahora eran sus propios compañeros que, aunque entendía el por qué no dejaba de parecerle innecesario, después de todo ahí estaba él, de pie, firme y totalmente comprometido.  
Tomó su propia libreta, donde había estado tomando notas durante el interrogatorio de Tsunemori y se la arrojó a Ginoza, el cual junto a la mujer se dispusieron a leerlo mientras se las explicaba. Las notas como ya sabían no eran de la declaración de la testigo, eran de lo que él pudo ver sobre esta durante dicha situación, momento en que Kougami estudiaba a las personas con el fin de saber si mentían, ocultaban cosas, no recordaban hechos relacionados con lo que se les preguntaba, si estaban siendo manipulados por alguien, cualquier cosa que le dijera más de lo que las palabras decían.  
Su opinión profesional sobre Tsunemori Akane era que no estaba seguro de si era o no inocente, pero esto no se debía a que él no estaba tomando enserio la situación. La verdad es que parecía no ser la culpable, más había cosas que no concordaban.  
-si hablamos de las muestras que se hicieron, ella está completamente limpia. Si consideramos su declaración y comportamiento diría que lo más probable es que sea inocente, pero hay algunas cosas que quedan en el aire y eso ya no la absuelve totalmente de la sospecha. Empezando porque cuando las niñas dejaron de ser vistas, Tsunemori no estaba a la vista de nadie, también está lo conveniente de los agujeros donde las hallaron, lo cual nos lleva a pensar que pudo haberse hecho así para inculparla o hacernos creer precisamente eso- Ginoza y Kunizuka sabían que su “nos” los incluía, pero ellos ni consideraron la segunda opción aun así, lo dejaron pasar- según la testigo el segundo agujero jamás estuvo ahí hasta que encontraron a la segunda víctima, y no vi mentira en ella pero tampoco es que se pueda explicar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cuando se hizo y como se hizo sin hacer ruido  
-según esto, el día anterior ella no vio nada inusual más que el primer agujero del que ya estaba consciente y del que ya sabía su origen- interrumpió Yayoi  
-¿entonces como se hizo?- Ginoza se quemaba los sesos buscando una explicación racional  
-ni idea, habrá que averiguarlo luego  
-¿Qué más tienes de la testigo?  
-fue la primera en hallarlas. Pudo haber alterado o borrado evidencia con la excusa de sacar a la niña para que otros niños no la vieran, aunque puede ser verdad por la ubicación de la casa, y en ese caso es entendible su actuar. Otra cosa que llamó mucho mi atención fue lo frío que describió que estaban los cuerpos, lo que no concuerda con el tiempo aproximado de muerte, pero la declaración de Tsunemori concuerda con la de los demás testigos- Kougami se rascaba la nuca algo inseguro de que pensar- también está el asunto de que recuerda todo y lo puede relatar sin problemas a pesar del trauma, lo que se puede explicar con que todas las noches desde ese día, ha tenido pesadillas reviviendo una y otra vez los mismos sucesos  
-qué horror- no pudo evitar decir la mujer presente- eso debe estar afectando su salud  
-y lo hace, se ve claramente física y mentalmente afectada. El resto es tal como dice ahí  
-en las notas dice que en un momento dudó de lo que dijo  
-cuando le pregunté por qué estaba tan somnolienta el día del crimen ella respondió que la noche anterior tuvo un mal sueño y ya no pudo seguir durmiendo, fue luego de decir esto que dudó. Si estuviera ocultando algo o mintiendo no coincide con su cooperación y obediencia anteriormente y ahora  
-quizás el trauma no la deja recordar algo o quizás sospecha de alguien y no acepta que sea así- agregó Ginoza  
-tú lo has dicho. Bien, voy a la morgue así que provechen el tiempo  
Los dejó solos y se encaminó al departamento forense. Una vez ahí lo recibió una bella mujer rubia de labios carmesí, la cual estaba terminando con el cuerpo de otra investigación. La mujer no desaprovechó la oportunidad de saludar coquetamente al recién llegado, llamándolo “Shinya-kun” con toda la confianza del mundo. Kougami por su parte siempre le parecía divertida la actitud de Shion y le seguía el juego, lo cual hacía creer a muchos desde hace tiempo que entre ellos había algo, cosa que era totalmente erróneo. Casi todos ignoraban que Shion por mucho que fuera coqueta, estaba seriamente involucrada en una relación con Kunizuka Yayoi, pero por asuntos de privacidad esto no era público, excepto para Kougami, Ginoza y hasta la jefa Kasei, la cual fingía que no sabía.  
-Shion, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre la autopsia del caso que me dieron  
-claro, pero hasta lo que sé no te lo dieron, más bien te obligaron a tomarlo- el hombre hizo una expresión de molestia, como si hubiera comido algo de muy mal sabor provocando que la mujer riera- bien, bien ¿qué caso te “dieron”?  
-el caso 7566456, el caso de las muñecas- Shion puso una expresión seria, una de incomodidad. Esto llamó la atención de Kougami, ya eran dos personas que reaccionaban similar por lo mismo- ¿qué necesitas saber?  
-todo. Como ya debes imaginarlo no he revisado el informe, así que no me des un sermón, luego de hablar contigo iré a estudiarlo- Shion pareció quedar conforme así que solo lo dejó pasar  
-bueno, ambas víctimas, Fukushima Sato de 12 años y Nakamura Suzue de 10, murieron de la misma manera y aparentemente al mismo tiempo. No presentaban laceraciones o hematomas, tampoco habían marcas de asfixia, de forcejeo, y el examen toxicológico salió limpio. No se hallaron pruebas de abuso o de intento de este  
-¿entonces de qué murieron?  
-prepárate para esto. Las niñas no tenían alguna enfermedad o condición física que lo provocara- Kougami comenzaba a impacientarse- el resultado de la autopsia indicó que la causa de deceso fue miocardiopatía- el hombre no podía disimular la sorpresa, y no era para menos  
-¿infarto al corazón?- la mujer asintió- dos niñas completamente sanas ¿murieron de un infarto al corazón? ¿cómo…?  
-lo más probable es que haya sido miocardiopatía de estrés, es decir que murieron por un susto tan grande que fueron liberadas grandes cantidades de sustancias de estrés en la sangre y se dañaran sus corazones para luego terminar como ya sabes  
-la persona que las encontró dijo que cuando tocó a Fukushima Sato, estaba extremadamente fría  
-a eso no tengo explicación, es como si las niñas hubieran estado varias horas muertas, y hasta lo que sé esto no concuerda con las declaraciones de los testigos- Kougami solo asintió- que lástima por ti, tendrás que resolver un crimen sucedido en lo que tarda el agua de una tetera en hervir  
-¿es todo? ¿no hay más?- Shion lo miró extrañada, la misma expresión de Tsunemori Akane  
-¿ni siquiera has visto las fotografías?- el hombre negó con la cabeza. Shion comenzó a buscar algo entre los archivos de un estante- por Dios Shinya tienes que tomarte este caso más enserio, al menos hazlo por las familias de las víctimas- nuevamente la culpa lo abofeteaba sin piedad- ¿sabes por qué apodaron al caso “el caso de las muñecas”?  
-según Tsunemori Akane, la testigo principal, las niñas fueron encontradas en un estado muy pulcro, no parecían tener heridas, llevaban bonitos vestidos y zapatos, al estar tan frías imagino que también muy pálidas, así que asumo por eso y por la causa de muerte que los policías las asociaron visualmente a muñecas de porcelana  
-no estás equivocado- sacó un archivo de autopsia y se lo entregó- pero no es todo, la verdad es que las niñas si parecían muñecas…- Kougami vio las fotografías para rápidamente sentirse horrorizado, sabía que no era la primera ni la última vez que algún desquiciado le haría algo así a un niño, pero seguía siendo impactante. Ahora podía entender la reacción de Tsunemori en carne propia, el por qué la chica no podía dormir, el como la atormentaba día y noche aquel traumático suceso. Después de todo, los ojos y bocas de las niñas habían sido cocidos con bastante precisión- parecían muñecas vudú  
¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiera pasado en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo nadie fue testigo a pesar de la posición de la casa? Ahora muchas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, como algunas cosas del comportamiento de la castaña que, aunque no la absolvían de la posibilidad de ser la culpable si las podían explicar. También explicaba el inusual nombre del caso, ya que las niñas realmente parecían muñecas usadas en algún tipo de ritual vudú. Explicaba el porqué de las transferencias de policías jóvenes, y de aquella terrible expresión del hombre en el bar. El caso era de lo más extraño, ya no le parecía raro que nadie pudiera cerrarlo ni que de todos los buenos detectives que tenía el departamento criminal, la jefa Kasei lo dejara a cargo de este. Ahora no podía negar que este caso lo había atrapado y que estaba agradecido con la jefa de haberlo obligado a trabajar en este.  
-gracias Shion, me voy… y no te preocupes, me haré cargo de este caso como se debe hacer- el hombre se encaminó hacia la salida, y antes de cruzar la puerta la rubia lo detuvo  
-¡Shinya-kun! Por favor, no sigas atormentándote por lo que ya pasó, a él no le gustaría verte así y menos por causa suya- Kougami le sonrió y se fue sin decirle nada  
Llegó de vuelta a su escritorio. Pudo ver las expresiones en las caras de sus compañeros mientras estaban estáticos, era tan obvio que por primera vez habían visto las fotografías de las niñas al igual que él.  
-bien, entiendo cómo se sienten y por eso mismo debemos ser firmes y seguir con el caso. Kunizuka, tú investigaras todas las muertes del pueblo y en los cercanos donde sucedió, céntrate en los que se parezcan a este o que sean inusuales, el culpable pudo haber experimentado otras maneras de asesinar anteriormente. Gino, tú te encargaras de investigar cualquier tipo de secta, religión o grupo que tengan comportamiento y prácticas dudosas dentro y cercano al pueblo, eso podrá explicar el estado en que encontraron a las niñas. Yo estudiaré el informe a fondo, también investigaré de qué forma se pudo lograr el segundo agujero en el techo y a Tsunemori Akane. Vamos a cerrar este caso, no importa cuán difícil sea


	4. Piel Azulada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este cortito capítulo que se me ocurrió a última hora. Nos vemos~

Se había quedado dormida nuevamente en el sofá de su sala de estar, trabajar desde su computador provocaba esto muy seguido. La noche ya se había dejado caer no hace mucho, algunas pocas estrellas podían verse a través de la ventana gracias a que las cortinas seguían abiertas y la casa seguía en total oscuridad. Con pereza se levantó a encender las luces, caminó hacia el comedor y recogió los platos que aún se hallaban en la mesa.  
Lavaba en la cocina cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta; no afuera de la propiedad como todos solían hacerlo, no, dieron unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa. Akane caminó en dirección al visitante, algo extrañada porque desde que se había ido a vivir ahí nunca habían hecho algo así, tampoco cuando en el pasado estuvo de visita en esa casa. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta nadie se hallaba del otro lado. Se asomó a la calle y miró de un lado a otro, más todo estaba completamente vacío, oscuro y silencioso. Le quitó la importancia, pensó que aún estaba medio dormida y lo imaginó, por lo que solo volvió adentro de la casa. Pasó junto a la mesa, tomó los platos que le quedaban en esta y se los llevó para lavarlos, aunque parecían estar completamente limpios.   
Akane divagaba al mismo tiempo que la fría agua corría sobre sus manos, pensaba en lo agradable que fue dormir después de tanto sin tener una pesadilla que se lo interrumpiera. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, recordaba haber ido a la cama para intentar dormir luego de que terminara de trabajar, cuando aún estaba el sol en el cielo, lo cual no concordaba con que hubiera despertado en el sofá.  
Fue sacaba de sus pensamientos por el “toc toc” de la puerta, esta vez la de la cocina. Cerró la llave, caminó había la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse de frente a nadie otra vez. Akane creyó que alguien le estaba haciendo una broma que obviamente no le parecía graciosa, comenzaba a sentirse molesta, hasta que un nuevo sonido la ponía en alerta, pero ya no eran suaves golpes en alguna puerta, ahora podía escuchar como algo o alguien más pesado que un gato se movía en el entretecho, como lentamente se arrastraba sobre la vieja madera de la casa sin hacer otro ruido más que el de deslizarse con gran esfuerzo.  
No pudo evitar asustarse, más el recuerdo de lo que había pasado a las niñas la aterró más y se sobrepuso a su instinto natural de sobrevivencia. No supo que la hizo reaccionar así, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia el costado de la casa, subió la escalera tan rápido que casi se cayó con esta al moverla tanto. De todos modos, no le importó, solo quería saber si otra vez había sucedido. Tarde, ya sobre la escalera se dio cuenta que no tenía como ver en la oscuridad del entretecho, debido a que no había llevado con que iluminarse. Pensó en volver a la casa por su celular, sin embargo y como si la luna la estuviera ayudando, la luz de esta alcanzó el agujero en la casa, casi como si Akane hubiera prendido un tenue foco de luz ante este. La castaña asomó levemente su cabeza por el orificio, podía ver el polvo flotando en el aire, pero nada. Metió más su cabeza, casi por completo y se quedó estática, mirando lo poco que se podía ver gracias a la luz que se colaba a través de las tejas del techo. Quieta, callada, mirando la oscuridad del estrecho espacio, esperando a que algo sucediera, a que algo apareciera o hiciera sonido alguno.  
Fue inútil, nada estaba ahí, por mucho que esperó, nada se presentó ante ella. Volvió a la casa un poco más asustada que antes, así que cerró todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro, práctica que no era muy común en la zona en que ahora vivía. Regresó a la cocina y tomó dos de los platos que había lavado antes para secarlos y guardarlos. No podía evitar cuestionarse quién estaba jugándole bromas de tan mal gusto, o quizás ya había enloquecido después de tanto estrés y pesadillas, quizás ella también estaba condenada, quizás el mismo monstruo que había arrebatado las vidas de las niñas estaba jugándole tan mala pasada.   
Se giró y con terror divisó un cuerpo pequeño sobre el suelo entre la cocina y el comedor por donde recién había pasado. No otra vez, no otra niña, pero… no podía ser, era imposible, estaba segura de que no podía estar pasando. Sus manos temblaban y perdieron la fuerza, los platos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, dejando trozos de loza esparcidos a los pies de la mujer. Y como si de una señal de inicio se hubiera tratado, apenas caer la vajilla, el pequeño cuerpo comenzó a moverse, dejando completamente helada a Akane. Los pálidos brazos de la niña arrastraban su cuerpo lentamente y con pesadez en dirección a la castaña, la cual intentó abrir la puerta junto a ella, más el seguro que había cerrado anteriormente se lo impidió. Se giró para buscar otro escape, pero pudo distinguir no solo que la niña estaba más cerca que antes, sino que también desde el comedor un segundo y más pequeño cuerpo se arrastraba hacia ella también. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle y cedieron ante el miedo, dejándola caer sobre el frio piso de cerámica. Ahora los brazos de piel azulada se extendían hacia Akane, como queriendo alcanzarla; pudo ver como entre las marañas de cabello oscuro los ojos y boca de las niñas estaban cocidos, podía distinguir los hilos negros y toscos atravesando la piel también azulada en sus rostros, pudo ver sus vestidos que mostraban indicios de haber sido blancos y que ahora estaban carcomidos, mientras el olor a polvo hacinado penetraba con fuerzas sus fosas nasales. La mujer podía escuchar como el único sonido que emitían fuera del tortuoso son de los cuerpos arrastrándose, eran los quejidos graves y secos que escapaban de sus gargantas. Akane no podía moverse, su cuerpo ya no respondía, quería huir, necesitar escapar de ahí y de ellas, pero antes de poder intentarlo el primer brazo la alcanzó. La fría mano atrapó su tobillo y jaló de este, no para moverla, más bien para acercarse aún más a la castaña. La segunda mano alcanzó su otra pierna y el segundo cuerpo escaló sobre ella.  
Akane quería gritar, más el miedo era más fuerte que ella y su voz no salía. Pudo escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a su casa, y por mucho que lo intentará no podía articular palabra alguna, no podía pedir ayuda, los gritos se ahogaban en su garganta empeorando cada vez más mientras los cuerpos se arrastraban sobre ella, sofocándola, marcando sus gruesas y desgastadas uñas en la blanca piel de la mujer. Fuera lo que fuera que quisieran, ya no había escapatoria, solo podía encontrar consuelo en cerrar los ojos…


	5. A través de dos zafiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Abajo les dejaré explicados algunos términos, cualquier duda pregúntenla en los comentarios)

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que tomamos este caso, hemos dedicado todo este tiempo a investigarlo minuciosamente y aun así no avanzamos mucho. Tal como Kougami me encargó, investigué las muertes inusuales y parecidas a la de este crimen en el pueblo de los hechos actuales y los de su alrededor. Lo más cercano a decesos peculiares en estos lugares fueron el asesinato de una mujer mayor a su marido sin motivo aparente, el suicidio de una mujer la cual se colgó de un árbol, el atropello de un hombre por unos caballos asustados, y la desaparición de una familia que habituaba el pueblo hace algunos años atrás, pero ninguna coincidió con el modus operandi del asesino ni el tiempo en que sucedió cada muerte, agregando además que no todas parecían ser manipuladas por un tercero, por este motivo fueron desechados de sospecha, aunque Kougami los dejó apartados contra cualquier lógica.  
Por otro lado, Ginoza-san parecía haber encontrado algo en lo que le tocó investigar. Ninguno de los grupos sospechosos terminó siendo alguna secta, aunque si uno que otro conjunto de personas con una fe peculiar, cultos modernos para ser más exactos. Kougami nos ordenó interrogar a los líderes y algunos integrantes de estos grupos de “credos creativos”, como él mismo los había nombrado. Para ser honesta, nunca antes vi poner una expresión de tal desagrado a Ginoza-san en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando con ambos; aunque no estoy muy segura de sí fue por tener que interactuar con estas personas en sí o por que mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto, Kougami se encuentra haciendo pruebas de cómo fue hecha la segunda entrada al entretecho de la casa, cosa que al parecer lo estaba divirtiendo mucho. Parecía que había hecho o mandado a hacer varias reconstrucciones de aquel espacio y probaba recrear la abertura con distintas herramientas cortantes y de percusión. Al final Ginoza-san no dijo nada más que “bien” a la orden a pesar de su claro disgusto, y nos fuimos, no sin antes notar por mi persona al menos, que Kougami no solo tenía variadas herramientas ahí, sino también objetos nada relacionados, cosas que encuentras en una casa común y corriente, probablemente para relacionar o descartar a la sospechosa y dueña de la casa del crimen.  
Nos tomó poco más de una hora llegar hasta el recinto del primer grupo sospechoso. Parecían ser un culto inofensivo, sociable más no parecían acosar a nadie para conseguir más adeptos. Bajamos del auto para ser recibidos por el líder del lugar; a simple vista aparentaba ser sereno, su vestuario compartía similitud con el de los monjes budistas, al igual que sus prácticas. Nada más entrar podíamos observar a los integrantes de aquel culto meditar frente a los arboles del lugar, jóvenes, viejos, gruesos y delgados arboles eran rodeados por estas personas en posición padmasana  
-buenos días, mi nombre es Ginoza Nobuchika y ella es mi compañera Kunizuka Yayoi- dijo él al mismo tiempo que sacábamos nuestras placas y las mostrábamos- somos del departamento de investigación criminal, venimos a hacerles unas preguntas  
El hombre aceptó sin problema alguno a cooperar. Ginoza-san le pidió que explicara sus “creencias y prácticas” podía notar como se esforzaba por mantener su postura profesional y dejar de lado sus prejuicios. El líder del grupo nos explicó que seguían una variante del budismo que ejercían a su propia manera, rigurosamente meditan frente a un árbol que según ellos los elige como aprendices, algo similar al árbol Bodhi pensé, más no era igual. Ellos meditan con el fin de aprender del árbol maestro que los eligió y se dedican a seguirlo a él y solo a él, con el fin de alcanzar la iluminación.  
El hombre hizo un comentario acerca de no ser estrictos ni absorbentes con sus integrantes, haciéndonos notar que pensaba que estábamos interesados en unirnos a ellos. La confusión era natural, nos presentamos como los policías que somos y desde hace un corto tiempo algunos de estos se habían refugiado en la fe de este grupo. El hombre nos llevó hasta un hombre joven, a pesar de ser uno de los más nuevos y no estar acostumbrado a la padmasana tenía una postura perfecta, su cabello corto y ordenado junto a lo anterior revelaban su identidad como policía, solo quien pasó por un entrenamiento tan estricto como para ser parte de las fuerzas de orden y seguridad podría tener dicha presencia.  
No fue mucho lo que conseguimos del joven policía, solo se unió para encontrar paz y fuerzas para seguir en el camino profesional que había tomado. El líder del grupo no tenía idea siquiera del crimen ocurrido en el pueblo vecino hasta que lo interrogamos al respecto, de lo que estoy segura que no mentía; no tengo una vista tan aguda como Kougami para las mentiras, pero tampoco me quedo atrás. Estábamos por irnos cuando pensé en una última pregunta  
-esta zona no es tan boscosa como el pueblo continuo y ustedes adoran a los árboles, entonces ¿Por qué eligieron asentarse aquí y no en el otro pueblo?- por segunda vez vi una expresión sombría en el hombre; la primera fue cuando supo del homicidio de las niñas  
-no diría que “adorar” sea el termino correcto, pero respondiendo a su pregunta, lo cierto es que jamás se nos ocurriría meditar cerca de aquellos arboles podridos   
-¿dice que los árboles de aquel bosque son malignos?  
-no, pero lamentablemente ese lugar ha sido alimentado de oscuridad y maldad. No sé exactamente que lo provoca, pero la naturaleza de ese lugar está contaminada y hasta lo que sé, ni siquiera la gente del lugar entra ahí  
Eso nos lo había dicho anteriormente Kougami, además de ser algo que noté mientras investigaba la zona y sus muertes. La gente de ese pueblo y de los alrededores jamás se involucraban con aquel bosque, incluso los traviesos y curiosos niños sabían bien, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, que no debían ni acercarse al lugar. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos después de dejarle nuestros números de contactos en caso de que pudiera aportar algo más con el caso. Ginoza-san ya no parecía tan molesto, hasta me atrevería a decir que la aterciopelada voz del líder del grupo y el ambiente del lugar influyeron en él. Desafortunadamente esto no duró mucho. Llegamos hasta el segundo culto sospechoso, el cual quería dar una imagen de personas que deseaban despertar sus dones de videncia y conexión con el plano espiritual, pero lo cierto era que no eran más que individuos cuya actividad favorita era mantenerse intoxicados con sustancias alucinógenas, en otras palabras, drogados. Al parecer su culto solo era una burda excusa para consumir dichas sustancias, y si alguien preguntara mi opinión personal, lo cierto es que he visto hippies más limpios y serios que estas personas.   
Sin decir palabra alguna, sin mirarnos siquiera, en el momento en que el líder de este grupo se acercó a hablarnos, Ginoza-san y yo quisimos correr de vuelta a nuestro destino anterior, fue bastante decepcionante llegar ahí.  
Hicimos nuestro trabajo y rápidamente nos encaminamos al vehículo. Estas personas habían escuchado rumores del caso, pero no tenían idea de que había sucedido realmente. Justo antes de irnos nos detuvo el líder del grupo, tocaba su sien con las yemas de sus dedos, cerraba los ojos mientras mantenía suspendida la otra mano en el aire, como buscando algo  
-oh si si, puedo ver algo- decía sin cambiar su postura- puedo… puedo ver a la víctima, si ¡la puedo ver!- exclamo exageradamente mirando hacia el cielo- la niña ¡si, la niña! ¡la veo… una mesa de piedra y una sombra se acerca con algo en sus manos! Un cuchillo ¡no! Una daga, es un sacrificio… ¡cabello negro y largo! Pero su asesino no se ve… usa una capa negra con capucha ¡oh pobre niña!- la verdad es que fue notorio que el hombre se puso nervioso tras ver las expresiones de fastidio que no pudimos retener por muy profesionales que fuéramos- ¿me acerqué?  
-ni cerca. Son dos víctimas, una de cabello castaño largo y la otra de cabello negro y corto, tampoco fueron apuñaladas, es más, el probable ritual al que fueron sometidas no se parece ni un poco a lo que describió- Ginoza-san explotó- si no tiene nada útil que decir para aportar en este caso, nos retiramos  
-espere ¿no me dejará una tarjeta con su número? Aunque prefiero el de su compañera  
Saqué tan rápido como pude de ese lugar a Ginoza-san, un poco más y ni el mejor entrenamiento policial lo iba a detener de querer darle una buena dosis de puños en la cara. Esta vez conduje yo, por segunda vez quise volver a nuestra primera parada y no es porque quisiera unirme, solo quería volver a sentir la paz que nos dejó ese lugar.  
Llegamos al tercer y último grupo, el cual se situaba en el pueblo donde ocurrieron los homicidios. Parecía una simple iglesia cristiana por fuera, cosa que notamos no era tan así al entrar al edificio. En si la arquitectura y la distribución del interior era igual al de la mayoría de estas estructuras, la decoración parecía ser el resultado del sincretismo nada de disimulado entre la religión católica y creencias de pueblos paganos de Europa de la edad de hierro, dando una apariencia armónica y hermosa.   
Pronto se nos acercó la persona a cargo del lugar, se trataba de un hombre mayor, probablemente rondaba los 60 años. Vestía un traje formal común, camisa y zapatos todos de color negro, usaba el típico clériman en su cuello como los sacerdotes católicos. Tal como lo mostraba esa iglesia, la fe del hombre frente a nosotros y sus seguidores mezclaban las prácticas y enseñanzas del catolicismo y el paganismo de origen europeo, no adoraban santos, pero si a Jesucristo. La verdad es que no tengo idea de donde apareció esta rama de la religión, su líder parecía ser serio como en el primer culto que vimos y al mismo tiempo manifestaba la euforia y entusiasmo del hombre del segundo culto, con la diferencia de no caer en la charlatanería.  
El hombre estaba al tanto de la situación, al parecer uno de los padres que ayudo a sacar a la primera niña era un integrante de esta iglesia, pero más allá de lo que sucedió ese día no parecía tener algo nuevo que aportar. Le preguntamos acerca de cosas extrañas que pudieron haber sucedido antes en el lugar, cosas que ahora se puede decir que eran indicios de lo que terminó pasando. Desapariciones en el bosque nada más, personas que contra toda advertencia se aventuraban escépticos y curiosos al misterioso terreno arbolado, lugar de donde pocas personas han regresado, quizás hasta se podrían contar con una sola mano. El más reciente fue hace un mes aproximadamente. Un joven estaba tan intoxicado que apenas se mantenía en pie y no tuvo mejor idea que en compañía de su amigo, el cual se encontraba en el mismo estado de ebriedad, entrar al bosque. El primer hombre volvió a los días a diferencia de su amigo, el cual no corrió con la misma suerte y por mucho que se le buscó jamás volvió. El sobreviviente aseguraba que en el bosque se encontró con una hermosa mujer, una ninfa garantizaba él, con la que dijo haber mantenido relaciones sexuales. Obviamente nadie le creyó, estaba tan ido que su palabra era de poner en duda y solo terminó como la historia graciosa de un borracho.   
Antes de irnos le preguntamos al cura sobre la testigo del caso. Nos dijo que conocía a Tsunemori Akane y también a su abuela, dijo que por mucho que las invitaba a participar en sus misas ambas lo rechazaron en todas esas ocasiones, y no solo sus celebraciones, la testigo se negaba a recibir la ayuda y compañía del cura y sus adeptos. En lo personal creo que es natural su comportamiento, fue testigo de algo horrible con tintes de ser un ritual por lo que asumo, lo que menos desea es tener gente seguidora de alguna fe cerca de ella. Nos despedimos del cura, y casi tuvimos que huir de ahí, el hombre no dejaba de invitarnos a su iglesia, hasta sentí pena por Tsunemori Akane por aguantar esto seguidamente y sin siquiera conocerla. Nos negamos a dejarle nuestros números, le dijimos que cualquier cosa que pudiera aportar se lo transmitiera a la policía local y luego ellos nos lo informarían.   
Ya era hora de volver, nos había tomado todo el día entrevistar a todas estas personas. El sol estaba por ponerse y el camino de vuelta probablemente sería largo, pero Ginoza-san quiso hacer una última parada. Nos estacionamos en un punto ciego afuera de la casa de Tsunemori para observarla un momento. La vimos pasar por el jardín delantero con una manguera de regar, se trataba de una chica de unos veinticuatro años, era bonita más podía distinguir las señales de falta de sueño bajo sus ojos, tal como dijo Kougami.   
Nos fuimos de ahí luego de unos minutos. Ginoza-san parecía ansioso de querer llegar y patear a nuestro jefe por mandarlo a tal trabajo. Hoy más que nunca quiero llegar a casa pronto y ver a Shion, demasiados locos desconocidos por este día…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asumo que no todos conocen ciertos términos así que los dejaré explicados aquí:  
> -padmasana: posición de loto.  
> -árbol Bodhi: se dice que Siddhartha Gautama se sentó por semanas a meditar bajo un árbol (ficus religiosa), donde alcanzó el nirvana y se convirtió en Buda.  
> \- clériman: es un cuello despegable que forma parte de la vestimenta clerical cristiana. La prenda blanca que usan en el cuello.  
> -cuando Yayoi dice “pueblos paganos de Europa de la edad de hierro” se refiere a pueblos celtas, los cuales estaban distribuidos por casi todo el continente, por lo que sus prácticas y creencias variaban dependiendo de la zona y el grupo, pero mantenían las mismas bases.  
> ___________________________  
> Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, quisiera disculparme por no publicar la semana pasada, pero aunque es verano y vivo en la zona central de mi Chile querido (tenemos estaciones bien marcadas) el cielo se cayó a pedazos, tuvimos tormenta eléctrica, se nos cortó la luz y el agua. Quería publicar al día siguiente, pero esto perduro por dos días así que decidí esperar hasta hoy para publicar y porque la luz iba y volvía a cada rato al final del día dos. Podría haber usado datos, pero lo cierto es que mi notebook está tan hecho mierda que sin estar conectado a su cargador no se enciende, así que sin electricidad no podía publicar. Mi celular no era opción porque el fanfic está escrito en el notebook, así que por eso les pido mil disculpas, no es que vaya a dejar abandonada la historia.  
> Como siempre muchas gracias por apoyar y seguir mi historia, y los leo en los comentarios. Byeeee~


	6. Rama de campanillas y azúcar

Pudo escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a su casa, y por mucho que lo intentará no podía articular palabra alguna, no podía pedir ayuda, los gritos se ahogaban en su garganta empeorando cada vez más mientras los cuerpos se arrastraban sobre ella, sofocándola, marcando sus gruesas y desgastadas uñas en la blanca piel de la mujer. Fuera lo que fuera que quisieran, ya no había escapatoria, solo podía encontrar consuelo en cerrar los ojos…

La voz de un hombre la buscaba desde la calle, gritaba su apellido sin siquiera imaginar el tormento de la mujer dentro de la casa. La piel seca y fría como la porcelana ahogaba a Akane, le faltaba el aliento, su pulso aumentaba, un sudor frío abrazaba su cuerpo, su conciencia se desvanecía y su mirada se nublaba mientras los cuerpos la trepaban lenta y silenciosamente.

Un nuevo llamado desde afuera se escuchó y Akane abrió los ojos. No se movió de su lugar, el aire volvió a sus pulmones lentamente, su corazón retomaba su ritmo poco a poco. Unos segundos después distinguió el cielo de la habitación, pudo ver la anaranjada luz del sol entrar por la ventana, con las puntas de sus dedos reconoció la cómoda cama bajo ella. Un sueño, una pesadilla nada más. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa, observando cada rincón con total nerviosismo, más nada la acechaba. Las marcas de las uñas habían desaparecido, no, nunca estuvieron ahí para iniciar. Solo fue un mal sueño.

Salió al antejardín y se asombró de ver al inspector Kougami ante su puerta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre, quien la cuestiono acerca de esto. Tsunemori respondió que no esperaba verlo nuevamente, que después de una semana sin tener noticias creyó que habían abandonado el caso. El detective sintió remordimiento por no contactarse con la mujer, se había dejado llevar tanto por su búsqueda de pistas que no notó que habían pasado ya siete días desde la última vez que él y la castaña hablaron. Si no fuera por Ginoza ni cuenta se daba en que día estaba.

Akane se acercó al hombre para hablar más cómodamente. Dirigió su mirada al costado de la casa y divisó la escalera donde Kougami la había dejado hace una semana. Aliviada suspiró pesadamente, seguido del regreso del color a su rostro. El hombre la miró y le preguntó si algo malo sucedía, recibiendo como respuesta una negación.

-¿está segura?

-estaba durmiendo- respondió apretando con las llemas de sus dedos sus ojos cerrados

-perdón por haberla despertado

-no, gracias por despertarme- esto confundió al policía- una pesadilla. Más importante ¿cómo va el caso? ¿hay algo nuevo?

-no, investigamos cultos cercanos a esta zona, casos con muertes extrañas, intentamos probar como se había cometido en crimen, pero ninguno nos llevó a algo… bueno, se logró fastidiar a mi más serio y gruñón compañero gracias a dos líderes de las religiones investigadas, pero solo eso- la castaña se rio 

-entonces ¿a qué vino?

-vine a pedirle su cooperación. Quiero hablar con los padres de las niñas y hasta lo que sé, no suelen hablar mucho con la policía a diferencia de con usted- la chica suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos

-ellos no son normales- Kougami frunció el ceño extrañado- las personas normales hubieran culpado a quien se supone estaba cuidando a sus hijos cuando fallecieron- los ojos de Akane comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- y no solo no me culpan, sino que comparten su dolor conmigo como si estuviéramos en la misma posición- el hombre no supo que decir- pero como el caso no se ha resuelto y ha pasado de mano en mano ellos terminaron por ponerse a la defensiva con la policía…

-¿eso qué quiere decir?

-no lo sé, creo que solo lo estoy usando para desahogarme- ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento- lo haré, lo ayudaré, solo déjeme cerrar la puerta- se devolvió a la casa e hizo lo que dijo para luego reunirse con el policía

-perdón por venir a esta hora, salí temprano, pero hoy la carretera está muy congestionada. Creo que será mejor alojar por aquí luego de que acabemos- comentó Kougami una vez iniciada la marcha

-bueno, es fin de semana largo, muchos aprovechan para salir. Por eso dudo que encuentre alojamiento, ya los días normales cuesta encontrar habitaciones a causa de los camioneros que suelen usar esa carretera, imagínese hoy

-maldición, veré que hago luego- suspiró resignado, haciendo sentir algo de lástima a la mujer- quería saber algo antes de hablar con los padres- Akane le hizo una seña para que continuara- ¿cómo eran ellas? Las niñas...

-estoy segura que Sato-chan terminó así por intentar ayudar a Suzue-chan, es la clase de niña que era. Ella era una niña increíble, los niños del barrio no, pero algunos niños de la escuela la molestaban por su apariencia. Ella era una niña robusta y alta para su edad, aun así, en lugar de deprimirse o sentir resentimiento, cuidaba a sus amigos- Akane apuntó hacia un local comercial como a una cuadra delante de ellos- allá está la carnicería de sus padres. Ellos están muy tristes naturalmente, pero también muy enojados, después de todo era su única hija, la trataban como a una princesa… 

Entraron al local y rápidamente el hombre que atendía a los clientes del lugar dirigió una mirada desafiante al policía. Kougami mentiría si dijera que no se sintió amenazado mientras un enorme sujeto robusto sosteniendo un cuchillo trozador en la mano y una cara de pocos amigos, lo recibía. Tsunemori acudió a calmar el ambiente de inmediato, explicandole al señor Fukushima la situación.

Akane no tenía cómo saberlo, las palabras suelen ser solo eso, tal cómo dice la trillada y cierta frase: "se las lleva el viento". Pero algo, no había forma de saber de que se trataba, sin embargo ella estaba segura que Kougami estaba trabajando duro junto a sus compañeros. Y aunque el futuro era incierto, presentía que esta vez el culpable sería atrapado, procesado como debe ser. Tal como Kougami pudo observar, como si de magia se tratara la castaña transmitiera su sentir y su confianza por el detective no solo al enorme hombre delante de ella, sino también a la mujer de este, la que había aparecido desde atrás del aparador con angustia en sus ojos.

La entrevista no fue muy larga; coincidía con la declaraciones que habían dado anteriormente y su lenguaje no verbal calzaba con esto. Kougami no quería alargar mucho su visita, no deseaba crear más estrés y rememorar aún más un evento tan traumático. Justo antes de irse, el señor Fukishima detuvo al policía. Quería disculparse. Su comportamiento no fue el mejor, por muy horribles que hayan sido los días desde que perdió a su hija, Kougami y todos los policías implicados en el caso solo querían ayudar. Por su parte, el detective también se disculpó. Se trataba de un crimen con algunos patrones inusuales, pero su deber era cerrar el caso con un culpable tras las rejas, de otro modo no estaría cumpliendo con el propósito del camino de policía que tomó ya hace unos años. La visita terminó sin otro intercambio de palabras, solo un simple apretón de manos de partes de los dos hombres.

-me alegra que cooperaran- la chica suspiró por lo que el policía se rio 

-siguiendo con lo de antes ¿cómo era Nakamura Suzue?- preguntó una vez se encaminaron a la casa donde vivía la niña

-era hija única- Kougami ya sabía a que iba esto y sintió lástima por la familia de la menor

-probablemente tenemos un patrón- la joven suspiró preocupada- ¿qué más?

-ella era tímida, cuando recién llegó aquí hace diez meses, le temía a los hombres adultos, ya después de un tiempo comenzó a comprender que no todos son como su padre, de quien ella y su madre huían

-¿solo eran ellas dos?- la mujer asintió- Dios mío...

-aunque... no creo que le diga mucho. Varias personas se han encargado de cuidarla y todos ellos dicen que desde "eso" ya no habla, incluso con la policía

Llegaron a una vieja casa estilo victoriano de dos pisos. Se veía costosa para una madre soltera que trabajaba de mesera, duda que fue aclarada por Tsunemori; al parecer era una propiedad perteneciente a una tía de la mujer. Tal como había pronosticado la castaña, la mujer no pronunció palabra alguna por mucho que el detective insistiera. Lo único que pudo sacar de esto fue lo que cualquiera, experto o no podía ver: un profundo trauma psicológico. Y con justa razón, ni Kougami ni nadie podía siquiera imaginar la desesperación y dolor de la pobre mujer, al menos los padres de la otra niña se tenían el uno al otro, muy distinto a este caso. 

El detective salió de la casa solo. Se habían despedido de la mujer y se levantaron de sus asientos, pero la señora Nakamura retubo a Tsunemori tomandola de una mano. Probablemente no hablaría, quizás solo quería la compañía de la chica por un momento, por lo que el hombre las dejó solas y esperó a la joven afuera, aprovechando su tiempo en buscar un alojamiento para pasar la noche

-perdón por la tardanza- Kougami apagó su cigarrillo al escucharla

-no, está bien ¿ella dijo algo?- la joven negó- tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera

-Kougami-san ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- él asintió- yo no tengo idea de como murieron las niñas ¿podría decirmelo? La policía se negó a decirme, creo que no estaban muy seguros de ello

-¿sabes lo qué es la miocardiopatía de estrés?- la chica solo lo miró- quizás has escuchado sobre muertes causadas por algún susto

-si, hace unos años mi abuelo me contó una historia sobre un amigo. Ese amigo y un compañero de trabajo después de su turno iban a una bar casi siempre antes de irse a casa. En una ocación se quedaron bebiendo hasta bien entrada la noche y se fueron caminando muy ebrios, luego de despedirse cada uno se fue a su casa, pero el compañero del amigo de mi abuelo quiso acortar camino por el cementerio. Caminó hasta que no pudo más y se quedó dormido en una tumba. Al día siguiente lo encontraron muerto ahí mismo con una expresión de horror en el rostro

-¿qué le pasó?-la historia lo había capturado

-después de un rato dormido ahí despertó y decidió seguir su camino a casa, pero cuando intentó levantarse algo lo impidió. Como el hombre estaba tan ebrio no sabía que fue, así que pensó que el muerto de la tumba donde se había dormido lo estaba jalando

-pero no fue un muerto ¿verdad?

-no, la chaqueta del hombre se había atascado en la tumba y el miedo hizo el resto- Kougami sonrió porque lo interesante de la historia- y entiendo que pasara en un caso así, donde el que murió estaba alcoholizado y su cuerpo no estaba en un buen estado, pero Sato-chan y Suzue-chan eran niñas sanas 

-y no tenían nada en su sistema que provocara algo así- agregó el hombre- puede ver porque el caso pasó de mano en mano hasta mi persona- ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento

-al final ¿qué hará por hoy?- Akane rompió en silencio

-ni idea, la carretera está atestada de autos en ambas direcciones y no hay ninguna habitación disponible. Quizás duerma en mi auto- la joven puso cara de horror

-no lo hago con una segunda intención, pero si no le molesta puede quedarse en mi casa. Hice mucha comida y hay una habitación disponible... bueno, en realidad dos

El policía no quería molestar, de verdad que no, aún así aceptó. Solo esperaba que no fuera de esos pueblos donde por incluso menos que su corta e inocente estancia en la casa de una mujer joven y soltera fueran a hablar tonterías. A él no le iba a afectar, pero si a la chica.

Quizás hoy podría aclarar sus dudas profesionales acerca de Tsunemori Akane con respecto a su conexión con el caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La historia que contó Akane es cierta, me la contó mi abuela (creo que se la contó su papá) y quizás más de uno de ustedes sepan de alguna igual o similar, ya que era algo habitual. Antes los cementerios no estaban bien cercados y mal cuidados por lo que la gente los cruzaba habitualmente, aunque todavía quedan varios así por ahí, no donde yo vivo pero si por ahí.
> 
> También se puede morir de tristeza o una emosión muy fuerte a causa de lo mismo, siempre con algún problema de salud física y/o mental que lleve un tiempo con la persona afectada. 
> 
> Nos vemooos~ ♡


	8. Más allá de los árboles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten del capítulo, porque yo me divertí mucho escribiendolo ♡♡♡

La cena fue agradable a pesar de las pocas palabras que intercambiaron. Una vez terminada la comida, Kougami pidió lavar la loza sucia; sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el alojamiento, alimentos y tiempo que la mujer le estaba dando gratis, y gracias a que no se pudo negar, Akane aprovecho para darse un baño. 

Kougami se había movido al sofá de la sala de estar una vez terminado su labor, tal como la chica le había sugerido anteriormente. La vió salir de entre el vapor que aún no escapaba del cuarto de baño. Hermosa, elegante tal como la vió cuando se conocieron, pero que no se detuvo a pensar en aquel momento y que no tenía idea alguna de porque ahora si. Salió vistiendo un pijama de dos piezas, casi modelando sus lindas piernas, la piel lechosa de Akane parecía suave al tacto, de sus cortos cabellos aún caían una que otra gota de agua. Kougami desvió su mirada, se sentía como un adolescente hormonal y no como el hombre adulto que se supone era

-es una bonita casa, pero no parece ser tuya- si no entendía sus pensamientos anteriores, mucho menos comprendía el porque rompió el silencio diciendo algo tan estúpido- bueno... lo que quiero decir...

-ah! tiene razón, en realidad es la casa de mi abuela- Akane gentilmente le siguió la conversación a pesar de notar el nerviosismo del hombre- ¿cómo lo supo?

-es una casa hermosa, sus muebles y decoración también, pero no es el estilo que usaría una joven mujer- Akane sonrió- especialmente si es una de ciudad, como tú 

-eh? ¿y cómo supo eso?

-soy detective de homicidios, mi trabajo es ver através de las personas y de los lugares. En primer lugar yo diría que es tu mera presencia. Tú forma de vestir, de moverte, de hablar te delatan como alguien que ha vivido toda su vida o una gran parte de esta en la ciudad. Además estudiaste en la universidad, no con método online, y aquí no tienes como hacerlo de manera presencial, no con una carretera tal disfuncional- esto último parecía una molestia más personal

-¿y en segundo lugar?- al contrario de lo que pensó el policía, la chica estaba bastante entretenida 

-en segundo lugar, la puerta de lo que asumo es tu dormitorio, está medio abierta gracias a tu gata que acaba de entrar, dejando ver lámparas de baja luminosidad. Te entiendo, después de tanto tiempo acostumbrada a las luces que vienen de todos lados, es difícil conciliar el sueño con la penumbra del lugar- Akane soltó una risita. Se acercó al hombre y se sentó junto a él en el sofá después de apagar la luz en la cocina

-¿y cómo sabe que es mi habitación?- esto último lo preguntó solo para molestarlo

-amm... es la única parte que he visto de la casa que está más personalizada, más tu estilo- respondió desviando su mirada a algún lugar en la nada

Tsunemori no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud excesivamente cautelosa, como si estubiera preocupado de que ella se molestara por alguna razón con él

-y ¿cómo es que terminaste viviendo aquí?- cambió el tema a su favor

-mi abuela vivía sola desde que el abuelo murió, unos años atrás. Hace un año y medio ella estaba limpiando la casa, quiso quitarle el polvo a la pantalla de la luz del comedor subiendose a una silla, perdió en equilibrio y ya imagina que sucedió. Al día siguiente, un vecino, a eso del medio día, notó que las luces de la casa seguían encendidas y se preocupó...- Akane se detuvo un momento e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, claramente afectada por lo que contaba- como mi abuela no contestó a ninguna llamada, el vecino entró y la encontró inconciente en el suelo 

-¿ella está bien?

-oh si, no se preocupe. Mi abuela es más resistente de lo que aparenta- el hombre suspiró aliviado- pero por la tardanza de la intervención médica por obvios motivos, ella perdió algunos recuerdos

-¿algunos? ¿qué cosas no recuerda?

-ella recuerda quien es, quienes somos nosotros, y su vida en general. Pero ella no recuerda las cosas que le causan un gran estrés, situaciones traumantes o muy dolorosas. Según su médico, su propio cerebro suprime los recuerdos que causan alto estrés emocional y psicológico como método de defensa, para que así pueda mejorar

-entonces la muerte de tu abuelo...

-no, ella lo recuerda. Lo extraño es que la única cosa que la alteraba y ni ella misma recuerda por qué, es esta casa- esto sorprendió bastante a Kougami- ella se ponía eufórica, nadie la lograba calmar. En una ocación ella me tomó de las manos con fuerza y me dijo "¡no puedes dejar la casa sola! ¡los niños, ay que cuidar a los niños!"

-¿por qué dijo eso?- esto comenzaba a volverse más extraño. Por otro lado, parecía un indicio que apoyaba la teoría del policía

-nunca lo dijo, y estoy segura que ni ella tenía idea. Era como si su instinto le gritara que algo no estaba bien, porque no recuerda el motivo de su reacción. Hace como un año, pedí en mi trabajo la posibilidad de hacer mis funciones desde casa por los motivos que ya dije, y como accedieron me vine a vivir aquí para tranquilizarla y funcionó, ya no tiene esos ataques. Mis padres se la llevaron a vivir con ellos porque así el hospital les queda más cerca, y dicen que ya no tiene problemas

-me alegro, pero es muy extraño. Bueno, quizás no tanto

-¿de qué habla?

-esto sonara rudo, más lo cierto es que creo que esto ya sucedió anteriormente- el estómago de Akane dio un vuelco trás escuchar esto y su rostro palideció- sé que no debería decirte esto, pero las puntadas, el tratamiento de los cuerpos y las nulas evidencias que dejó el asesino me dicen que tiene experiencia, provablemente no solo con animales, sino también con cuerpos humanos. ¿alguna vez has escuchado algo al respecto?

-n-no, nunca- no mentía

-es extraño, los archivos de la policía no muestran algún caso relacionado o similar. Tampoco alguna denuncia por parte de algún civil o anotación de algún policía

-Kougami-san, yo... hay algo que quiero decirle- la culpa la carcomía, debía decirle lo que sabía. Él tomaba esta investigación enserio, realmente quería llegar a la verdad- yo sé algo que...

La tétrica melodía que provenía desde la lejanía se presentó sin permiso y sin previo aviso. La atención de Kougami se dirigió ahora al sombrío son, extrañado de tal evento, pero aún más extraña fue la reacción de la joven junto a él. Akane estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, su respiración se agitaba más y más, Kougami pudo sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de la chica cuando sostuvo su cuerpo para evitar que se cayera del sofá. La escuchaba murmurar, una y otra vez, tan rápido como si de un mantra ininteligible se tratara. Intentó calmarla, quería lograrlo pronto para que le aclarara que demonios estaba sucediendo, más la lúgubre melodía parecía empeorar la situación, esto hasta que al fin logró entender lo que Tsunemori decía "no fue un sueño" 

-¿qué cosa no fue un sueño?- esto hizo salir a la chica de su aparente trance

-no fue un sueño... cuando usted me preguntó la razón de estar tan somnolienta el día que las niñas murieron, yo le respondí que fue porque tuve un sueño extraño y ya no pude dormir- la chica comenzaba a recomponerse a pesar de la perpetua música en el aire- yo de verdad creí que lo era, lo juro

-te creo... espera ¿crees que está relacionado con los asesinatos?- Akane asintió- ¿había pasado esto antes?

-no, solo la noche anterior a las muertes. En todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí y en todas las veces que vine de visita a la casa de mi abuela jamás pasó algo así, solo esa noche

Kougami tomó una frazada del respaldo del sofá y cubrió a Tsunemori con ella. Caminó hasta la cocina mientras sacaba una linterna y desenfundaba su arma

-viene del bosque ¿no es así?- el policía rompió el silencio

-¿qué va a hacer?- aun sabiendolo, ella quería asegurarse

-quizás el asesino está ahí por algún motivo, debo ir a investigar

-¡no puede! ¡nadie entra al bosque porque nadie vuelve! Por favor... no lo hagas- Kougami no dijo nada, pero ella sabía que iría de todos modos- bien, entonces iré contigo- él negó con la cabeza- no me interesa, hay mayores probabilidades de volver si vamos juntos. Ahora apaga esa linterna y toma esta lámpara

-es de aceite- dijo realmente anodadado

-después lo explico, aunque no sé mucho- respondió tomando una lámpara igual

Salieron juntos en la penumbra total. Akane cerró la puerta de la cocina tras ella. Iniciaron su marcha cautelosamente acompañados solo por las lámparas y la aún presente melodía

-toma mi mano, no quiero que te caigas- el hombre extendió gentilmente su mano hacia ella

-será mejor que tu me la des- dicho esto, le tomó la mano con firmeza tomando el control- yo estoy más acostumbrada a este terreno que tú- esto le hizo gracia al policía, más no era momento de reír

Ya estaban como a tres metros de la entrada al bosque y la música cada vez era más fuerte, estaba claro que estaban cerca. El cesped que crecía salvaje a la orilla del bosque rozaba sus piernas sobresaltandolos, la situación era tan tensa que podían escuchar y sentir hasta lo mínimo a su alrededor. Sentían sus espaldas vulnerables, la paranoia los hacía sentir a alguien detrás de ellos, aún así la lógica se mantenía firme por ahora. Un crujido los alertó, ya sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, delatando la sutil figura de una persona a solo unos árboles delante de ambos

-quedate aquí, no te muevas por nada

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar, ni siquiera de reaccionar, se fue corriendo dejándola con ambas lámparas. Pero algo que Kougami no sabía acerca de Tsunemori Akane era que ella siempre hacía lo que creía que era mejor, y no necesariamente para ella. 

Akane lo notó casi de inmediato, Kougami se fue tras aquella figura humana, se fue en sentido contrario a la música. No es que él se hubiera equivocado, no, realmente estaba persiguiendo a alguien, más ella estaba segura que su papel ahí no era solo de guía, Akane realmente quería ayudar a detener al misterioso asesino. La música seguía invadiendo el lugar y parecía venir de un poco más allá de la primera hilera de árboles. Se quitó el temblor de las piernas con un par de coordinados golpes en estas y se dió valentía con una bofetada en cada mejilla; no tan fuerte para lastimarse más si lo suficiente para dejarlas rosadas. Avanzó segura pero sigilosa, agudizó el oído y siguió el sonido: un árbol, dos árboles, tres árboles, giró y avanzó, volvió a girar, caminó, y lo cierto era que ya no estaba muy claro para ella donde estaba exactamente, lo que sí sabía era que su pie acababa de pegarle a algo en el suelo, algo que resultaba era el origen de tan dulce y siniestra melodía. Ahí estaba la pequeña caja blanca, refinada, redonda. Akane se acercó al pequeño objeto, sin tocarlo para no alterar posibles evidencias, esta vez no, pero parecía estar hecha de algo resistente, marfíl quizás. Tenía delicados detalles hechos a mano, cavía en la palma de su mano casi con exactitud, provocando nuevas dudas "¿cómo algo tan pequeño podía emitir tal melodía que, incluso invadía el interior de su casa?" "¿cómo se relacionaba esto con las niñas muertas?" "¿era parte del macabro ritual del culpable?" Quizás Kougami-san se haría las mismas preguntas luego. 

Un repentino crujido de hojas y ramas alertó a la mujer. Una silueta alta se acercaba hacia ella en la oscuridad a gran velocidad. "La caja, quizás quiere la caja" pensó algo asustada. Inhaló hondo y caminó firme hacia la figura humana cada vez más cerca, cada paso aumentaba más la intriga, aún así no daría su brazo a torcer, Akane quería detener a tan cruel persona. Estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca, la penumbra los rodeaba, la luz de la luna apenas se colaba entre los espesos arboles, y la luz de la lámpara no ayudaba mucho, pero ¿qué podía hacer? solo con aquellas luces podían entrar al bosque y tener más posibilidades de volver a casa. El cañón de un arma se acomodó delante de su rostro, ambos pegaron un salto tras descubrir que no se enfrentaban a la persona sospechosa, sino que a la figura de su propio aliado

-¡Kougami-san! ¡casi me mató del susto!

-lo mismo digo ¿por qué demonios entraste al bosque? Te dije que esperaras afuera- dijo mientras revisaba si estaba herida

-lo sé, pero ya encontré de donde viene, es una pequeña cajita musical que está all...

Silencio.

-está ahí

Kougami rompió el silencio para correr en aquella dirección, anteriormente señalada por la castaña. La joven se quedó atónita ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? Ellos estaban ahí, parados entorpeciendo el camino. Debió tomar la caja, maldición ¿por qué no la tomó? La culpa la invadía sin piedad, mientras escuchaba al hombre maldecir frustrado, pateando el suelo y lo que hubiera en el

-¡Tsunemori! ¡oi, Tsunemori!- después de recuperar la compostura buscó a su compañera- oye, estaba llamandote- la encontró- no te quedes callada, si te pasa algo no tengo como saberlo- posó su mano en el brazo de la chica

-lo siento- murmuró

-¿qué? Perdón, no pude oírte

-lo siento- murmuró un poco más alto- si hubiera tomado la caja no se la hubiera llevado, yo... perdón

\- soy el policía aquí, debí detener a esa persona cuando tuve la oportunidad. No es tu culpa- acercó a la chica a su pecho, casi en forma de abrazo intentando reconfortarla- por favor no te culpes, imagino que no querías estropear evidencia- ella asintió sin alejarse- hiciste lo correcto. Ya se fue, volvamos a tu casa


	9. Girasoles marchitos

Caminaron calmadamente de vuelta a la casa. Kougami quería decir algo, tenía muchas preguntas y ni idea de como iniciarlas. Notó un detalle, cosa que lo apartó de sus pensamientos por un momento

-la puerta...

-¿qué?

-la puerta está abierta. Tsunemori ¿cerraste la puerta, verdad? ahora está abierta

Era cierto, la oscuridad del lugar y las luces apagadas de la casa no les habían permitido distinguir aquel hecho

-¡Candy!- dicho esto, la mujer corrió hasta la casa, seguida por Kougami

Entraron apresurados. El policía buscó desesperadamente donde encender las luces mientras la castaña llamaba a su gata sin respuesta alguna. Las luces volvieron, el hombre había logrado encenderlas

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿donde estás Candy?- ninguna respuesta

-la buscaré en otras habitaciones

Kougami buscó en la sala de estar, en la habitación de Akane, en la habitación paralela a esta, que parecía ser de la abuela de la castaña, y nada. Tsunemori buscó en el baño aunque no tuviera como meterse ahí, buscó en la cocina, en la despensa junto a esta, y nada. Comenzaba a preocuparse aún más cuando su oído logró captar un bufido proveniente de una de las alacenas de madera en la despensa. Kougami llegó justo para ver como Akane era arañada por la asustada felina. La vió sentarse en el piso y llamar a la gata blanca con su voz más dulce para intentar calmarse, por lo que el policía se ubicó detrás de la puerta para no espantarla. Tras unos minutos, el pequeño animal blanco niveo, cedió y se acercó a su dueña

-no está, su cascabel no está

-lo que importa es que está bien ¿no?- respondió el hombre luego de acunclillarse detrás de la joven-además los cascabeles les molestan a los gatos

-¿sabe por qué se les ponen cascabeles a los gatos? Que desapareciera su collar después de lo pasó es un mal augurio, diría mi abuela

-¿por qué?

-los gatos protegen a las personas de cosas que no podemos percibir, y las personas protegen a los gatos de dichas cosas con amuletos. El sonido que emiten los cascabeles ahuyentan a los espíritus malignos

-¿crees en esas cosas?

-no lo sé, no creo que todo sea inventos de las personas. Algo de sabiduría debe haber en ello. Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado estoy segura que por lo menos quien está detrás de esto debe creer fielmente en esa clase de cosas

-tienes razón-se acomodó en el suelo, detrás de ella- no sé si existen esas cosas, mi trabajo y mi vida giran en torno a resolver crímenes con hechos concretos y abalados por la ciencia, crímenes cometidos por seres humanos. No hay cavida para sucesos paranormales y seres no mortales- los dos se miraron- este caso... es algo distinto a todo lo que me ha tocado investigar. He estado en casos de homicidios de indole ritual, pero este es distinto. Pareciera que realmente algo más está interviniendo aquí. No hay rastros de ningún tipo, el corto tiempo en que sucedieron los homicidios, en segundo agujero en el techo, nada de esto parece haber sido cometido por algún humano ni mucho menos por un animal

-le aseguro que no tengo habilidades mágicas- él la miró confundido- sé que soy sospechosa en este caso, nadie me lo dijo, sin embargo es bastante obvio

-no tenía idea de que lo supieras- se rascó la nuca- es cierto que eres la principal sospechosa, más no hay algo que te incrimine, especialmente ahora. Las razones para sospechar de ti no son suficientes para culparte. Por ejemplo, incluso si hubieras borrado evidencia al sacar a la pequeña Sato, algo, un rastro de esto hubiera quedado. Aunque mi equipo y yo no fuimos los que investigaron desde el inicio, lo cierto es que los policías anteriormente a cargo lo hicieron bien, siguieron los protocolos adecuados y manipularon correctamente la evidencia rescatada

-¿qué más?

-lo que más me hacía sospechar de ti fue tu reacción al hablar de la razón por la que no dormiste la noche anterior

-yo creí que era un sueño, pero cuando lo dije tuve la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Kougami-san ¿por qué no lo recordé como algo que realmente sucedió?

-lo que le sucedió a tu abuela es más común de lo que crees. Es algo que veo constantemente en mi trabajo, y es que cuando las personas se enfrentan a eventos tan traumáticos suelen olvidar o cambiar cosas, y no necesariamente tiene que haber trauma físico

-¿en serio?

-si. A veces las personas aseguran que presensiaron como una persona fue abducida por un ovni, cuando realmente fue secuestrada por humanos en un vehículo. También a veces nos encontramos con declaraciones que dicen que un individuo con ciertas características es el culpable y lo cierto es que el verdadero culpable es totalmente diferente. El miedo, el estrés al extremo, los prejuicios y/o traumas psicológicos hacen que las personas inconcientemente se protejan creando su propia realidad

-en mi caso distorcioné lo que sucedió en la noche anterior a las muertes

-creo que en tu caso, entre las dos cosas más inverosimiles y estresantes que viviste en un corto plazo de tiempo, te enfocaste en solo una: los homicidios- Kougami apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella para molestarla y así relajar el ambiente- inconcientemente determinaste que no era posible la existencia de dos eventos extraños, así que la con menos hechos concretos la convertiste en un sueño. Después de todo, los sueños no suelen ser lógicos y la mayoría del tiempo no tenemos idea de que significan

-...

-... no sé si me explico bien... no suelo hacer esto

-pff! Está bien, Kougami-san. Entendí todo, o eso creo- cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro- estoy aliviada ahora, gracias. Realmente me estaba atormentando la idea de que algo había olvidado

El amanecer llegó en algún momento sin que notaran el paso del tiempo. Luego de haber tranquilizado a Candy, Akane la dejó en su habitación para después sentarse junto al detective en el sofá. Ninguno pudo dormir, estaban tan alerta que el cansancio se esfumó, y a pesar de eso, la castaña se veía mejor que cuando llegó el hombre el día anterior.

Kougami decidió por ambos ir a desayunar a algún lugar, estar encerrados en esa casa les terminaría afectando, especialmente a la castaña. No solo eso, quería también dar un vistazo a la gente del pueblo; no tenían suficiente para asegurar que lo que pasó en la noche estaba relacionado con los homicidios, así que no podían poner en sobre alerta a las personas de ahí, sería irresponsable. Dejaron la ventana de la habitación de Akane semi abierta para que la gata escapara en caso de que un intruso la atacara, aunque era bastante improvable, el policía estaba casi seguro que no se volvería a cometer una intrusión a la casa, lo de la noche pasada era solo para amedrentarlo, recordandoles que no se debía entrar al bosque.

Akane sugirió un restaurant, no había muchos en aquel pueblo, aún así irían al más popular de todos

-¡buenos días!- los recibía un alegre joven de cabello claro y horquillas en este- oh! ¡Akane-chan que gusto verte! Ya hace un tiempo que no nos vemos

-buenos días, Kagari-kun ¿qué tal el trabajo?

-bien, bien, como siempre. Veo que vienes bien acompañada ¿en que fase están? ¿ya llegaron a eso?- dijo picaramente mientras le daba codazos a la chica

-¡Kagari-kun! ¡no es eso!- la pobre mujer parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba- e-él es el inpector Kougami Shinya, está a cargo del caso de Sato-chan y Suzue-chan...

-oh, ya veo, perdón- ambos asintieron- igual creo que se ven bien ¿no cree, señor detective?

-¿nos conocemos? Tu cara se me hace conocida- evitó la pregunta sin vergüenza alguna

-no, estoy muy seguro que no- incluso Akane pudo notar un leve nerviosismo de parte del joven- pasen, los guiaré a su mesa ¿les doy el menú o ya saben que van a ordenar?

-yo quiero té y tarta de manzana- respondió la chica acomodándose en su silla

-a mi traeme café negro y huevos fritos- dicho esto, Kagari se apresuró hasta la cocina

-por favor, perdona a Kagari-kun. Él suele ser así de confianzudo, pero casi todo el tiempo está bromeando

-está bien, lo imaginaba. Es tu amigo ¿no? ¿de donde lo conoces? 

-de la universidad. Eramos compañeros, luego de la graduación trabajó en un banco, no tengo muy claro por qué, pero hace como dos años se vino aquí y puso su restaurant- Kougami la miró sorprendido- ah! si, Kagari-kun es el dueño. A veces atiende a la personas y otras veces cocina, le gusta hacerlo... ¿por qué pregunta?

-porque es cierto que lo reconosco de algún lado, más no recuerdo donde... cambiando de tema, parece que te sientes bien

-así es, gracias

-dime ¿cómo fue la primera vez que sucedió lo de la música del bosque? 

-fue bastante similar, me había quedado dormida después de trabajar. Me desperté y recibí una llamada de mi amiga Kaori para pedirme que cuidara a sus hijos. Luego de cortar me alisté para ir a la cama y...

-¡aquí están sus desayunos!- ambos miraron al recién llegado con molestia- ¿interrumpí algo? P-perdón... yo mejor me voy

-bueno, como decía antes, justo antes de ir a la cama apagué las luces y comenzó a sonar esa música. Noté que venía de afuera y abrí la puerta de la cocina. No había nadie afuera y después de un rato se detuvo. Me entré y me fui a la cama, pero como dije, no pude dormir

-¿es todo?

-mmm... ahora que lo dice, justo antes de que comenzara la música, Candy comenzó a bufar hacia afuera, supongo que percibio algo que yo no

-entiendo... al menos estamos ilesos, incluida tu gata- la chica asintió algo aliviada- Tsunemori, si no te molesta, luego me gustaría dar unas vueltas por el pueblo, quiero observar si algo extraño sucede

\- no hay problema, iré al baño y vamos

-bien, gracias

Kougami pagó la cuenta y se sentó donde mismo estaba antes, mientras observaba a Kagari, el cual notaba la intensa mirada sobre él por mucho que fingiera que no era así. La verdad es que el detective solo lo hacía para molestarlo, provablemente porque el joven les había estado haciendo bromas en la entrada del restaurant, y aunque lo reconocía no le interesaba mucho de donde. Hizo esto hasta que vio salir a Akane del baño de damas, por alguna razón dejó de hacerlo cuando ella apareció

-¿vamos?- dijo él, resibiendo un sí de parte de ella

-¡¡HIMAWARI!! ¡¡ALGUIEN...AYUDEME!!

El grito desesperado de una mujer los asustó, no solo a ellos, sino a todos alrededor. La castaña corrió instintivamente detrás del policía, saliendo ambos del restaurant para encontrarse con un buen grupo de personas acumulandose frente a uno de los locales cercanos

-Himawari...- susurró- Kougami-san allá, en la florería- indicó la joven- es Hima-chan, la hija de la florista

Tsunemori temblaba, rogaba que no se tratara de lo mismo. No otra vez, por favor Dios, no otra vez. Kougami tomó su mano sin pensarlo, confortandola de alguna forma, y corrió hacia la gente. Soltó a la castaña justo antes de avanzar entre las personas, "¡soy policía, dejenme pasar!" decía alzando la voz para abrirse paso hasta la entrada del local. Una mujer, posiblemente la que gritó hace un momento, se hallaba llorando desconsolada en el suelo, con dos personas a sus costados acompañandola con frustración. Kougami presentó su placa y entró a la florería, sin notar hasta que ya estaba adentro que fue alcanzado por Akane. 

Y ahí estaba, ante ellos, como si durmiera en la fría cerámica del suelo. La pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y vestido de flores era la tercera victima, sus ojos y boca cosidos igual que muñecas vudú lo decía a gritos.

Dos cosas pasaron a partir de ese punto. El primero fue que el caso avanzó con nuevas pistas, aún si Kougami y Akane se lamentaron el como. La melodía nocturna era un aviso previo, quizás parte de un tipo de ritual. 

El detective llamó a su compañero y le indicó lo sucedido, ordenó enviar un equipo para la toma de muestras y retirar el cuerpo. El forence debía hacer la autopsia, pero era seguro que el resultado sería el esperado.

Akane tomó a la desgraciada mujer por los hombros, la miró con firmeza y al aparecer Kougami ahí, hizo la pregunta:

-diganos ¿qué sucedió?- pero la mujer no lograba articular palabra alguna- escucheme, para que Kougami-san y su equipo puedan atrapar a quien lo hizo, usted debe decirle que sucedió- parecía que las palabras de la joven fueran mágia, ya que la madre de la niña inhaló ondo y sus palabras fluyeron

-llegamos y me puse a conversar con alguien en la calle. Le dije a Hima que abriera y entrara a la florería mientras tanto, que me esperara dentro... solo pasaron quince o veinte minutos y yo entre y...- las lágrimas volvieron a escapar- ella estaba así, en suelo... con su cara...

-está bien, no siga- interrumpió el policía- solo digame ¿alguien más tiene acceso al local? ¿tiene otra entrada?

-solo yo tengo la llave y esta vez se la dí a mi hija, pero yo estaba frente a la única entrada del local- respondió sollozando

-bien. Tsunemori ¿tocaste algo? No te ví hacerlo, pero debo preguntar- la chica negó con la cabeza- no puedo dejarte entrar, así que esperame aquí

Segunda cosa, Tsunemori Akane entendió que ya no podía esperar más, Kougami Shinya debía saberlo. Pensó que a pesar de lo que sucedió, con la posición del detective tendría acceso a tal información; realmente se sorprendió al saber que no, pero los instintos de policía de Kougami no fallaron, él tenía razón y era el momento en que Akane le ayudaría

-nos vemos, Kougami-san

Y se fue tan rápido como pudo hacia su casa, había muchas cosas que desempolvar


End file.
